


I'm not the only one

by LOSEYOURMIND



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Amo a Dany, F/M, Lydia tiene un corazon hermoso, amas a Danny, jackson siendo mas idiota que antes, todos amamos a Dany
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSEYOURMIND/pseuds/LOSEYOURMIND
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia ahora es la reina de hielo.<br/>¿acaso es su culpa?<br/>¿Tanto la lastimo?<br/>Danny tenia razón... la había destrozado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not the only one

**Author's Note:**

> Toda la historia se centrara en el punto de vista de Lydia  
> al final habrá algo de Jackson.  
> se que debería subir un capitulo de A diferent life. pero la estoy editando y cambiando y corrigiendo algunas cosas, nada grande solo unas cosas que estaban fuera de lugar. Siéntense, pónganse cómodos y disfruten ♥

_Tú y yo, hicimos una promesa,_   
_para lo bueno o para lo malo,_   
_no puedo creer que me defraudes,_   
_pero la prueba está a la vista y duele._

Ese día era especial, no solo por ser su cumpleaños si no porque se cumplía un año de su relación con Jackson, lo amaba, ella lo sabía, el lo sabía, todo el instituto lo sabía y ella no intentaba ocultar lo feliz que era a su lado, esa sensación de cosquilleo en su piel cuando la abrazaba o simplemente la tomaba de la mano era la mejor sensación del mundo, el a veces se enfadaba pero lo entendía debe ser difícil no crecer con tus padres… con tus verdaderos padres, Lydia no se imaginaba la vida lejos de alguno sus padres, ellos junto a prada y Jackson eran su vida entera.

Volviendo al acontecimiento especial del día de hoy, ella tenía una sorpresa para su novio, nada grande, solo algo que realmente simbolizaba lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Se estaba arreglando para ir a clases, sinceramente se quería saltar toda esa parte e ir directamente a la parte donde tienen una cena romántica y después tal vez vallan a casa de Jackson… quien sabe, estaba ansiosa, realmente quería que todo saliera bien no todos los días es tu cumpleaños y aniversario de un año de relación.

 

Había pasado el día sola… con Danny, el caso es que Jackson no se apareció en todo el día por la escuela, intentaba ser optimista pero le era imposible eso cuando ni si quiera había recibido un mensaje, no se quería poner paranoica es solo que… ¿y si le había pasado algo? No lo entendía, Jackson le prometió estar con ella, Danny la había llevado a su casa e insistió en quedarse con ella pero ella no lo dejo, no se lo dijo pero esperaba que Jackson estuviera planeando algo bueno, aun tenía esperanzas después de todo… es lo último en perderse, ¿no?

Pasaban y pasaban las horas, no entendía por qué… por que el decidió que este era buen momento para dejar de hablarle, ¿lo habrá hecho enojar? Seguro no. Ya era noche y ella estaba cansada y triste, sus padres estaban de viaje, un viaje al cual ella había insistido en no ir por pasar el día con Jackson. Pasaban de las 10:00pm y lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar, tal vez necesite algo.

 ¿Diga? –ese no era Jackson, esa era una chica.

 E… en donde esta…

 ¿Quien? ¿Jack? Tal vez en la ducha…- estaba cada vez mas asustada, ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué quería con Jackson?

 Bueno… ¿Quién eres tú?- si esa era una chica y Jackson estaba en la ducha… tal vez… no quería ni pensarlo era demasiado doloroso.

 Digamos que algo así como la amiga de Jackson.- soltó una risita tonta- claro que su novia no lo sabe, por cierto… tu eres…

 Soy…- no podía decir que era su novia… no podía ella colgaría y necesitaba saber… no sabía exactamente que solo saber.- soy una compañera de Jackson… amiga… quería preguntarle por un libro que deje en su casa.

 Bueno… le preguntare… nos vemos preciosa.

 Espera… tu… que eres exactamente de él… solo quiero saber.- estaba nerviosa, sabía lo que contestaría, pero necesitaba escucharlo.

Nadie contesto nada solo le colgó, con eso termino la llamada… y Lydia se quedo con el teléfono celular en la mano, derramando lagrimas en silencio, no lo podía creer… ¿Por qué escoger ese día? Era SU día, el prometió estar con ella no con… esa chica con la que seguro esta ahora haciendo quien sabe que cosas. Lo primero que pensó fue que quería estar sola, pero al segundo siguiente estaba llamando de nuevo.

 ¿Lydia?- la persona al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba cansada, era tarde lo sabia pero… ni si quiera sabia porque lo hacía- ¿Estás bien?- ahora se escuchaba preocupada

 No... Yo solo… solo quería… quería…

 ¿Jackson te hizo algo?- no pudo contestar eso… solo rompió a llorar, y a balbucear cosas sin sentido- voy para tu casa, se donde dejas la llave.- llamada finalizada, decía la pantalla de su celular.

Se apoyo en la pared más cercana y se deslizo hacia el suelo, se hizo un pequeño ovillo y comenzó a sollozar, ¿Por qué ese hoy? Era lo único que cruzaba por su mente. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo se había quedado hay sentada llorando como niña pequeña, no se había dando cuenta que había alguien a su lado hasta que sintió a unos fuertes brazos rodearla en un gran abrazo, reconoció el aroma de aquella colonia de inmediato _Armani_ pensó, era Danny estaba ahí con ella, no planeaba decirle sobre la llamada, le diría Jackson es su mejor amigo. Cuando estuvo más tranquila murmuro un apenas audible gracias antes de caer dormida.

 

_Dices que estoy loco,_   
_porque no crees_   
_que sepa lo que has hecho,_   
_pero cuando me dices "cariño",_   
_sé que no soy el único._

Pasaron algunos días después de ese día y Lydia actuaba normal, como si nunca hubiera sucedido, como si el mas especial día de su vida no se hubiera ido a la mierda y hubiera sido como ella lo planeo, Danny no le pregunto después y eso lo agradecía, pero n la perdía de vista, se quedaba cerca y mantenía a su mejor amigo vigilado, tal vez sospechaba algo de lo ocurrido.

Así como pasaron los días pasaron semanas y con las semanas un mes, había olvidado casi por completo aquel incidente, hasta ese día. Estaban en casa de Danny con sus padres y su hermano que había regresado de la universidad, era algo así como una cena de bienvenida, era más un barbacoa que una cena, estaban las tres familias más importantes de Beacon, estaban divirtiéndose o al menos ella y Danny si ya que su querido novio estaba pegado a su celular.

 ¿Con quién hablas?- pregunto como si nada sentándose al lado de Jackson observando como escribía una respuesta a lo que sea que lo haya hecho sonreír como idiota.

 Con nadie… solo… tonterías.- la miro y en esa mirada había algo... era casi como si lo estuvieran forzando a estar teniendo esa conversación, y Danny que los miraba a lo lejos al ver la mirada herida de Lydia decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

 Lydia necesito que me ayudes… a…

 Claro… iré… solo espera tengo que… ya sabes- y se fue dejando a los dos chiscos a solas.

 Oye sé que no quieres estar aquí solo… no seas así con ella… ¿si?

 ¿Así como?- dijo Jackson levantando la vista de su teléfono esta vez sin parecer que lo forzaban a hacerlo.

 Así como… si ya no la quisieras… entiendo que tienes problemas pero… préstale algo de atención toda la tarde te la pasaste mandando mensajes ve t a saber a quién y…

 Danny si te digo algo guardas el secreto…

 ¿Qué hiciste Whittemore?

_Has estado tan poco disponible,_   
_ahora, tristemente sé por qué._   
_Tu corazón es inalcanzable,_   
_aunque el Señor sabe que tienes el mío._

Pasaban los meses, 3 exactamente y Lydia se sentía cada vez más alejada de “su novio” ya casi no hablaban, tenían discusiones mas amenudeo no salían, era como si se hubieran declarado su odio eterno, un día apareció un chico que jura haber visto observándola en repetidas ocasiones le daba curiosidad pero parecía algo… raro… muy hablador. No era su tipo definitivamente, sabía que su relación se estaba yendo a la mierda pero tenía que ser positiva, solo estaban pasando por un mal momento, se decía internamente.

Iba caminando por los pasillos del brazo de Danny iban hablando de todo y nada, riendo de cualquier tontería hasta que se les unió Jackson.

 Hola hermosa- le planto un sonoro beso en los labios y  tomo su cintura acercándola a él.

 Hola bebe.- era extraño que llegara de tan buen humor y sin tener esa mirada de apuro mirando cada dos por tres su reloj.

 Hola mejor amigo, claro estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, por cierto pase economía- Danny sonrió con inocencia y volteo a mirar a Jackson quien solo rio y le guiño un ojo.

 Hola a ti también Danny boy.

El día transcurrió como si los días de ignorar a Lydia jamás hubieran existido, ella creía que al fin todo iba a volver a como era antes, tal vez los buenos momentos regresaron o eso era lo que ella estaba pensando cuando regresaba del laboratorio, había estado ahí la mayor parte del día perfeccionando un experimento que estaba segura ganaría en la feria de ciencias del pueblo que estaba a unas cuantas millas de ahí, podía competir en Beacon Hills pero en el otro pueblo es en donde estaba la verdadera competencia.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela, no había nadie… solo dos personas besándose y tocándose muy indebidamente casi al final del pasillo, no importaba ella pasaría como si… esa chaqueta la conocía, ella se la dio a Jackson el día de su cumpleaños… ese día habían ido a una feria que estaba de paso en el pueblo… Jackson estaba… el… no podía ser cierto, después de todo nunca acabaron las mentiras, el siempre la estuvo engañando, lo llegaba a pensar algunas veces pero inmediatamente alejaba esos pensamientos, ella confiaba en el ciegamente y ahora se arrepentía, debió haberse dado una idea de que una vez que te engañan lo vuelven a hacer, porque los hombres mientes y te lastiman, te dejan hecha polvo para después poder burlarse de ti, Lydia no pensaba dejar que el hiciera eso, ya no, con ese pensamiento dio media vuelta y se fue por otro camino, podía esperar a la siguiente clase, no se permitió derramar ninguna lagrima mientras caminaba, aparentaría que estaba bien, después hablaría con él.

Pero jamás lo hiso, con el tiempo fue haciendo una actitud de niña mimada y arrogante ya no era la Lydia dulce y cálida que todos conocían, ahora era la maldita perra rica de la escuela, Danny no le dijo nada y Jackson pareció no notar el cambio, dos días después llego una alumna de intercambio, era guapa, Argent, es francés por su puesto tenia a todos haciendo cola por ella, aunque eso no le preocupaba mucho.

 Y tu… eres mi nueva mejor amiga.- eso esperaba, parecía una chica muy linda y tal vez si la tenía a su lado desde el principio no se haría ideas erróneas de su persona.

Y así fue, se volvieron mejores amigas, salían de compras, se quedaban en la casa de la otra y contaban historias de miedo, porque a Lydia le gustaban ese tipo de historias aunque le aterraban pero eso era bueno a veces.

 Oye Lydia… tú y Jackson… ¿terminaron?- pregunto de pronto tomándola por sorpresa.

 No, ¿por qué?- sabía que diría, que lo vio, con ella de nuevo, Danny le dijo una vez y ella solo termino desecha y contándole sus penas al pobre Danny, él era el único que sabía lo que Jackson le hacía a Lydia cuando ella no miraba, ella le hiso prometer que jamás diría nada, que ella lo arreglaría, aunque jamás lo hiso.

 Bueno… básicamente… el… y… bueno

 ¿Estaba con otra?- susurro, dejo de hacer las palomitas y se volteo a mirar a Allison quien solo asintió- ya lo sabía… es… algo… que se desde hace mucho.- la lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos- jamás le dije nada, solo lo dejaba pasar, al principio… fue… doloroso y aun lo es solo que… prefiero creer que esta con Danny o…- en ese momento rompió a llorar y  Allison corrió a abrazarla.

 Lydia… yo…

 No digas que lo sientes- medio grito histéricamente- tú tienes una relación perfecta con Scott… son felices y el no te engaña… solo no… siempre que pienso que se van a arreglar las cosas él hace esto, me deja plantada en alguna cita, se olvido de mi cumpleaños y de nuestro aniversario… y yo ya…- ya no podía seguir hablando estaba destrozada, no le gustaba que vieran ese lado de ella tan frágil…

Esa noche Allison se quedo con Lydia viendo películas de acción, comiendo palomitas y toda la comida chatarra que había en casa de la pelirroja e intentando consolarla sin mucho éxito. Aunque al día siguiente ya estaba mejor y sin secuelas de la noche anterior

 

 _Y lo sé, sé,_ _  
sé que no soy el único._

 ¿Estas terminando conmigo?- estaba a punto de echarse a llorar aunque sabía que esto pasaría, las cosas ahora estaban extremadamente mal.

 Solo estoy sacando peso muerto de mi vida y claramente tú eres eso.

 

Todo eso paso hace un año, Jackson estaba acostado en su cama como hacia todos los días desde hace dos meses, desde que se fue se había arrepentido, Lydia había hecho muchas cosas por él y él se fue. Lo acepto aun sabiendo que horrible criatura era, una lagartija, asco, tal vez debió quedarse, pero las cosas estaban demasiado mal y el cómo cobarde huyo. Con la única que mantuvo contacto desde que se fue, es Allison, ella aun lo llama por las noches haciéndole saber las novedades de la manada y el siempre termina preguntando por Lydia.

*oh ella… bueno está bien*

*Ahora está saliendo con uno de los gemelos… uno de los alphas, Aiden*

*Stiles y ella ahora pasan mucho tiempo juntos, es como su mejor amigo*

*Ya no se ve tan mal*

*ahora ella es una Banshee*

Fueron algunas de las respuestas que le dio Allison… La había cagado y mucho quería regresar… por ella pero ahora estaba con un Alpha que al parecer el ama lo suficiente a Lydia como para no engañarla con alguien más, como el hiso.

*Amigo, vi sus ojos la primera vez que le hiciste esto, la destrosaste.*

Danny tenía razón la había destrozado y no solo a ella… a él también, aun no entendía por qué había hecho esa estupidez, claro Jenna era linda y tenía un cuerpo impresionante ero resulto que le quiso robar.

Algún día regresaría y la recuperaría, primero tenía que tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a un par de Alphas, una manada, cazadores y el grito de una poderosa Banshee… algún día

 

**_I'm not the only one- Sam Smith_ **

**Author's Note:**

> No recuerdo las palabras exactas que le dice Jackson a Lydia cuando terminan XD  
> pero era algo así  
> hice mi mejor esfuerzo :33  
> merezco un kudo? comentario?


End file.
